finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Elder of Mysidia
The Elder of Mysidia is a non-player character in the game Final Fantasy IV, and a playable character in its sequel, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. He leads the town of Mysidia, which is a town populated by Black and White Mages. He is a forgiving and kind-hearted man, with a strong sense of righteousness. Story ''Final Fantasy IV The Elder is first seen in the beginning of the game, when Cecil Harvey led the Red Wings into Mysidia to steal the Crystal of Water. He surrendered the Crystal before too many mages were killed. However, he became very bitter with Baron, and thus sealed the Devil's Road leading there from Mysidia. .]] When Cecil returned to Mysidia after being attacked by Leviathan, the Elder said that he could not forgive what Cecil had done unless he repented. He understood that Cecil was reformed and wished to take on Golbez. However, he told Cecil that only the Holy Knight, the Paladin, could defeat evil. He sent Cecil to Mount Ordeals so he could complete his task to become a Paladin. He sent the twins Palom and Porom with Cecil to help him, as well as to spy on him to make sure his intentions were pure. Cecil completed this objective, and returned with the Legend. The Elder was surprised that Cecil wielded this sword, and concluded that Cecil was the Chosen One passed down in the Mysidian Legend. He then noticed that Tellah, the great Sage, was traveling with Cecil, and warned Tellah not to fight with a vengeance (Tellah wanted to kill Golbez in order to avenge his daughter Anna), or to use Meteor (his old age, combined with the strength of the spell, would kill him). The Elder then reopened the Devil's Road leading to Baron, and went to the Tower of Wishes to pray for Cecil's safe and successful journey. After Golbez had gathered all the Crystals, Cecil returned to Mysidia, and the Elder asked him to pray together with him. The prayers of Cecil, the Elder, and the mages summoned the Lunar Whale, a legendary airship which could travel to and from The Moon. He then went to Baron to remove Palom and Porom's petrification, and then appeared on an airship in the attack on the Giant of Babil alongside the twins. Afterward, he led a service in the Tower of Wishes which most characters from the game attended, and everyone prayed for Cecil's safety. It was thanks to these prayers that Cecil and his friends were able to defeat Zeromus and restore peace. In the ending, the Elder teaches magic to Palom and Porom, and assigns Palom extra homework for skipping class. He then takes Palom and Porom to Cecil and Rosa's wedding. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Elder appears in ''The After Years. When Porom leaves Mysidia to seek help from Kain at Mount Ordeals, Mysidia is attacked by the Mysterious Girl and her monsters. The Elder joins Porom in a fight against the Mysterious Girl to defend the Crystal, but he is hit by Ramuh's Judgment Bolt after the Mysterious Girl summons him. The Elder stays in bed since the attack, recovering from his injuries. During the game's ending, he passes on the title of Mysidia's elder to both Palom and Porom. Equipment and Stats He is temporarily playable during the end of Porom's Tale. If the player adds him to the party using a cheat device, his class title is simply given as "Mysidia Elder". He has access to all White Magic except Holy. He has no equipment except for a Staff in his right hand. Despite being at Level 30, his stats are very low and are no higher than 10 - 20, with the exception of his 51 Spirit. The Elder only has a maximum of 520 HP. Trivia *As with Golbez in the DS version of Fianl Fantasy IV, the player cannot view the Elder's portrait unless they add him to their party with codes. Category:Final Fantasy IV Non-Player Characters Category:Guest Characters